


[Podfic] Heat

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry!John, Angst, Dirty Talk, Dom!John, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining!Sherlock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Praise Kink, Toys, fantasies, sub!Sherlock, very mild dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John and sticky, sweaty sex on a hot night in London. There's really no redeeming value whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrael/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139853) by [Azrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrael/pseuds/Azrael). 



> Requested by Azrael a while back...  
> *pretends it was always the plan to post it on such a significant date*

 

 

Length: 45:13  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9d5alxj47pb5kka/Heat+by+Azrael.mp3) (mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/heat-by-azrael) (mp3)  
[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/heat-1) (mp3/m4b)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [La Mar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RIFsh_hMhGE) \- Anchor (Mazde Remix)


End file.
